ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales by William Van Horn
DuckTales comics created by William Van Horn were published in [[DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing)|Gladstone Publishing's DuckTales title]] from 1988 to 1990, and in Denmark in 1996. Overview The Gladstone stories are 4-16 pages long and written by either Van Horn himself, Gary Leach or John Lustig. Launchpad McQuack is the most featured character, but other DuckTales specific characters are notably absent, and the stories have as much in common with Van Horn's non-''DuckTales'' Duck comics, as with the cartoon. The Beagle Boys appear in their classic comics version, rather than their individual DuckTales personas, Scrooge is dressed in a red coat, rather than blue, and the nephews' shirts are all black, rather than the individual red, blue, and green. In 1996, Danish publisher Egmont published three stories of 2 pages each, starring Launchpad and Gyro. In 2019, Van Horn's DuckTales comics, 90 pages in total, were collected in a trade paperback by IDW Publishing; "DuckTales Classics" Vol. 1 (ISBN 9781684052967) The stories Flights of Fancy 4 pages, written by Gary Leach, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #4. Seeing the Blight 5 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #5. Coin of the Realm 10 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #6. Windfall on Mt. G'zoontight 10 pages, written by John Lustig, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #7. The Bedeviled Dime 14 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #8. The Whistling Ghost 16 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #10. Sky-High Hi-Jinks 12 pages, written by John Lustig, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #11. The Billion-Bean Stampede 13 pages, written by John Lustig, and originally published in DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing) #13. A Dolt from the Blue 2 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in Anders And & Co. (Denmark) #16, 1996. Just Another Hang-Up 2 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in Anders And & Co. (Denmark) #32, 1996. All Quacked Up 2 pages, written by William Van Horn, and originally published in Anders And & Co. (Denmark) #46, 1996. Characters From animation Van Horn Scrooge.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Van Horn HDL.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck Van Horn Launchpad.jpg|Launchpad McQuack Van Horn Gyro.jpg|Gyro Gearloose Van Horn Bulb.jpg|Lil Bulb Van Horn Beagle Boys.jpg|Beagle Boys Van Horn Magica.jpg|Magica De Spell Original While most of these characters don't make any other appearances besides their one DuckTales comic story, Baron Itzy Bitzy has appeared in three of Van Horn's non-''DuckTales'' Disney comics. Highgate.jpg|'Highgate', from "Coin of the Realm" Chief Nomazuma.jpg|'Chief Nomazuma', from "Coin of the Realm" Major Gale Blowhard.jpg|'Major Gale Blowhard', from "Windfall on Mt. G'zoontight" Williwallawa.jpg|'Williwallawa', from "Windfall on Mt. G'zoontight" Baron Itzy Bitzy and Maxilla.jpg|'Baron Itzy Bitzy' and Maxilla, from "The Whistling Ghost" Rattly J. Clangor.jpg|'Rattly J. Clangor', from "The Whistling Ghost" Rodney.jpg|'Rodney', from "The Whistling Ghost" Silas Breathless.jpg|'Silas Breathless', from "Sky-High Hi-Jinks" Agnes and Bertha.jpg|'Agnes' and Bertha, from "The Billion-Bean Stampede" Category:Comic Stories (1987)